Many people utilize spreadsheets to interact with data. Generally, users interact with spreadsheets through input devices, such as mice, touch screens, graphical user interfaces and keyboards. Sometimes this interaction can be frustrating. For example, interacting with and manipulating a large spreadsheet on a small screen device (e.g. cell phone, tablet) can be difficult and tedious.